A Club Just Between Us?
by TeenxFiction22
Summary: Kyoya knows that his feelings for Tamaki can't be suppressed any longer. What will happen when the King of the Host club pays him an after hours visit in the club room? One Shot! Lemon - Yaoi - Don't read if you dislike BoyxBoy Love !


Kyoya sat motionlessly in his chair, his eyes fixed on his computer screen, everything else in the room seeming irrelevant. But, in secret, he was very well aware of everything surrounding him. He listened to the other clubs members, to the conversations they had, the activities the partook in. But, even though he would never admit it, there was a certain someone who he preferred paying his attention to.

'Dammit,' His mind swore, 'I'm doing it again.' He internally sighed. The boy's eyes flicked over to that person. His heart began to beat rapidly. Kyoya moved his eyes back to his computer, but then quickly closing them. 'Why? Why did it have to be them?' His heart throbbed as he opened his eyes back up.

"Haruhi!" The blonde prince exclaimed, running over to the girl, holding up a frilly dress. "Will you please wear this for Daddy?" He asked, or most specifically, _begged._

The brunette glared up at the older male, "No. Senpai, like I told you last time, I'm not playing into any of your sick fantasies!" She shot the request down immediately.

The boy frowned, "I don't have any sick fantasies!" He cried out, whining like a wounded puppy.

The female, sighed, "I'm still not wearing it." She breathed, walking away from the tall blonde.

As she walked away, Kyoya frowned, although it wasn't noticed by the rest of the club members. The dark haired boy clenched his hand in a tight fist. 'Why won't he give me that kind of attention? Why must it be her?' He pushed his glasses up, letting it go, and getting back to recording the club's finances.

-Later-

The Host club was over for the day, and almost everyone had gone home. Everyone except Kyoya who had to stay after to organize the Club's account and stocks. He was on the verge of finishing up for the way when he heard the door open and close.

"I'm very sorry to inform you, but the Host club is over for today." He spoke calmly, shutting his laptop before turning to face whoever had entered the club room.

"T-Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, taken aback by the boy's sudden appearance.

"Hello, Kyoya." The prince said, his voice lacking emotion and that natural feel of character his voice always seemed to have.

"Is everything alright?" The other male asked, pushing up his glasses, attempting to keep his cool.

"I.. I have something I need to tell you." He spoke softly, stepping forward a bit. "You see, I've been wanting to speak to you for a while now, but, I'm a coward and could not bring myself to tell you."

Kyoya's heart thumped loudly in his chest, "Yes, and what is that?" His voice sounded so calm. How was it possible? On the inside, it felt as though he was melting.

The purple eyed boy, walked forward so he was standing in front of the other boy. "Kyoya, I-I.. I have to tell you that.." Tamaki began, his words becoming stuck in his throat, tears had even formed in his eyes.

"Y-You know, forget it." He tried to flee, turning to run out the door. But, luckily, Kyoya caught him.

"Tamaki, Please." The dark haired boy begged, his whole body quivering as he held on to the soft fabric of Tamaki's shirt.

"K-Kyo-" The blonde was cut off by the lips that interrupted his words.

Kyoya moved his lips smoothly against the other's, the warmth of Tamaki's body felt so nice on his cold skin.

Ouran's King was stunned, he didn't know how to react. But after a second, he melted into the sweet kiss. Wrapping his arms around Kyoya's neck, he deepened the kiss.

The dark haired boy smirked against the Blonde's lips. He soon then asked for entrance into the blushing boy's mouth by sliding an anxious tongue along Tamaki's lower lip.

The french male gave immediate access to him. He then slid his hand up Kyoya's body, knotting his hand in the dark hair that he adored so much.

A small moan escaped the raven haired male's lips, causing Tamaki to shudder in pleasure at the sweet sounds exiting his friend's pink lips. Kyoya frowned, wishing to make the same kind of sounds come from the beautiful blonde's lips. With that thought it mind, he separated their lips, moving his mouth to Tamaki's neck and collarbones.

The boy tensed up feeling the hot lips trace over his delicate skin. He moaned loudly, moving his hand up and rubbing other male's neck gently, "K-Kyoya," He gasped as the dark haired male nipped at the pale skin.

"Yes?" The dark haired male asked, looking up into the other's purple orbs.

"I-I.." He took a moment to reply, "I L-Love you." The boy finally gushed.

Kyoya smiled, placing a hand under his chin and tilting his flustered face upwards, "I love you too," He cooed back before pressing his lips against Tamaki's.

"U-Uh, K-Kyoya?" The blonde cleared his throat a bit, "Can we.. you know?" He asked rather sheepishly, which was pretty rare for the King of the Host club.

This request had taken the other boy aback, did he really mean it? He didn't know, but he wasn't about to question it.

"Of course, Daddy." He smirked dangerously, "Tamaki, will you lay on the ground, please?" He asked, still smiling.

Tamaki blushed, his heart racing. "Y-Yeah, sure." He replied quietly, settling himself on the floor.

The dark haired male climbed on top of the other boy, lowering himself lower onto Tamaki. He pecked the boy's lips quickly before sliding back a bit as he began undoing the blonde's buttons with his teeth. For every new spot of skin he uncovered he would place a wet kiss.

Tamaki panted and arched his back slightly as the other male continued down his body.

"Ah, don't be so impatient, Tamaki." Kyoya purred, his eyes flicking up to the purple ones.

The blonde nodded weakly, taking deep breaths in hopes to calm himself down.

Kyoya removed his glasses as he continued down, licking and nipping at the newly exposed skin.

After all the buttons had been undone, he stood on his knees, removing Tamaki's shirt completely. The other male blushed brightly, looking down at his bare chest.

Kyoya chuckled softly, leaning down a sliding a teasing tongue down the boy's abdomen, tracing each and everyone of his toned muscles.

Tamaki gasped and moaned as the tongue swirled around his sensitive skin.

The dark haired male raise his head up and then removed his own shirt. "Okay, I think we've both had enough of this teasing." He purred, licking his lips seductively as he unbuttoned his jeans and removed his belt.

The blonde nodded meekly as he watched the other boy rid himself of all his clothes except his boxers.

"Your turn," He smirked, nodding to Tamaki.

The King gave a little smile as he sat on his knees, running a thumb down his abs. He then proceeded to unbutton his pants, slowly sliding them down. But, what he didn't notice is that along with his pants, his boxers had decided to come down as well.

Kyoya smiled, "You're beautiful, you know that?" He asked, crawling over to his blonde love pulling Tamaki's pants off all the way, and tossing them to the side. Tossing his own clothes as well, leaving them both completely exposed.

Tamaki smiled, but the blush was still very much visible. "You're not too bad yourself." He chuckled, grinning up at the boy.

The raven haired smirked, "If you would, your majesty?" He asked, running his slender fingers along the blonde's lips, asking for entrance.

"Of course," Tamaki licked his lips before sliding the digits into his mouth, sucking slowly as he layered the fingers in a fine coat of saliva. He continued to move the finger in and out of his mouth, flicking his tongue lustfully.

"That's enough," Kyoya smiled, taking the other boys hand. Then, without warning, he stuck one of the digits into his own mouth. The Shadow prince wrapped his tongue around the finger, sucking gently. After a minute he removed it from wet lips. "You ready?" He asked, positioning himself at Tamaki's rear entrance.

The french male nodded, readying himself.

The other male grinned, teasing Tamaki's entrance my slowly circling over it.

"F-Fuck, Kyoya! Just d-do it!" The blonde stuttered, his face flushed and his eyes filled with anticipation.

Without a single word, the dark haired boy thrust his finger into the boy, wriggling his finger inside of his friend's warmth.

Tamaki moaned loudly in pleasure as Kyoya thrust the finger in and out of him. "M-More,"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, daddy." The other smirked, daring the blonde to repeat the words.

"More.. I said MORE!" The King yelled out as he bucked his hips upwards.

"As you wish, your highness." Kyoya grinned, shoving another digit into the boy's ass.

"A-Ahh!" The flustered boy gasped. "So g-good," He moaned as he slid his hand down his own chest, the pleasure he was receiving was almost overwhelming.

The Shadow prince chuckled, removing his now soaked fingers from Tamaki's entrance, earning him a displeased whimper.

"K-Kyoya? Why did you-" The blonde boy began, but was immediately cut off as Kyoya's member was slammed into his unsuspecting entrance. The boy screamed out in please, clenching his jaw as he was roughly thrust into time after time.

The dark haired male groaned back, his whole body shuddering from the large amount of pleasure this was allowing him.

The french boy moaned in between gasps, "M-Mommy, I'm a-almost at my c-climax." He got out before he moaned louder than ever before, since Kyoya had decided to ram into right at that second.

"I k-know, I am as well." The other boy grunted back as he continued to thrust hard and fast in and out of the pale skinned boy.

"K-KYOYA!" Tamaki screamed in ecstasy as he came, his seed spilling onto his stomach and Kyoya's chest.

"T-TAMAKI!" The Shadow Prince called as well, coming into the blonde's entrance.

After the exciting climax, the both of them collapsed in each other's arms, panting as they tried to come down from their high.

"Hey, Kyoya." Tamaki cooed softly into the other boy's ear, "Could this be considered our own club?" He asked, pressing his lips against the other's ear lobe.

The other male quivered a little, "Yes, just the two of us." He answered, turning and planting a small kiss on Tamaki's lips.

"I love you, mommy." The blonde giggled, his purple orbs filled with happiness and satisfaction, which made Kyoya feel rather warm inside.

"I love you too, Daddy Dear." Kyoya smiled, kissing the french male's forehead. "You know, we should probably get dressed and cleaned up." The dark haired male began but a slender finger was pushed against his soft lips.

"Can't we just lay here a while longer?" Tamaki asked, smiling his beautiful and genuine smile that he always seemed to have.

The other boy tried to deny him, but.. With a smile like that.. Who could? "Sure," He finally said, pulling Tamaki close and cuddling with him.

"Damn," A voice said from outside the club doors, inaudible to the boys who were snuggling inside.

"That sure was a good show." Another voice chuckled softly, careful to shut the door without making any sound.

"That was almost as good as ours." The first voice giggled.

"Yeah right, Kaoru." The second voice said.

"Hikaru, you're just all horny now, that's why you're acting like this." The voice, Kaoru, purred.

"And, what if I am?" Hikaru challenged, "What are you going to do about it?" The redhead smirked.

"Well, if we're doing something, it's not going to be here like those two." Kao replied, "We're at least going to do it in our house. So, let's go." He said, taking his twin my the hand and heading off towards the entrance so they could get their car and head off to have some fun of their own.

"That still was quite a show." Hikaru laughed as they made their way down the stairs.

"Definitely. But, let's let them have their own secret club, just like how we have ours." Kaoru responded, smiling back at his brother. "We shouldn't come intruding on theirs, if they stay out of theirs."

"Yeah, Yeah. Hurry up, Kaoru! You know how I get when I'm like this." The other twin whined.

"Be quiet, you!" Kao giggled, rushing them out the large doors.

We'll let them keep their secret for now. Just as long as they stay out of ours, we won't intervene with their's.

The End ! Might make another story for Hikaru and Kaoru ~ But, hope you liked it!

Leave a review please!

Thank you ~


End file.
